Better late than never
by misenoma
Summary: Better to turn up late than not at all right?.. Could mike's tardiness have cost Harvey much more than a meeting this time?
1. Chapter 1

**It's a first attempt fiction :O crit. is welcome as long it's constructive! :)**

The street lights glowed in the evening mist as a lone figure cycled past glancing at his watch. Mike was late, again. The drizzle stung his face as he pedalled, arriving he glanced around looking for Harvey but their meeting place appeared desolate, it wasn't like Harvey to be late. Checking his phone for messages Mike heard a faint chuckle, he looked over and saw Harvey, half hidden by shadow, sat on the step of a street house,

"I'm here dim wad, if I hadn't had to wait an extra fifteen minutes I might have stood."

Later Mike would realise how strained his voice sounded, but at the time his subconscious must have put it down to his tardiness.

"I know Harvey, it's just I took a wrong turn up on fifth and then there were road works and..."

"Yeah, yeah I get it; did they go for the deal?"

"Worked like a charm, I'll draw up the papers and Ernten will be in to sign first thing tomorrow."

"Good... good," Harvey smiled.

Mike offered up his fist with a triumphant flair and Harvey with his usual roll of the eyes accepted and grinned, somewhat half heartedly as he lifted his own. As his face caught the light Mike noticed the fine shimmer of sweat that covered his forehead and the wince of pain behind his eyes as their hands made contact. Flicking his eyes downwards he spotted a fleck of red on Harvey's tie, he looked up to meet Harvey's eyes just as he pointedly looked away.

"Harvey, is that blood?"

"Well I suppose Ernten always knew they would have to fold, they never had any concrete..."

"Harvey?"

Mike said more seriously as he reached forwards, ignoring Harvey's sharp intake of breath as he pulled back his suit jacket.

**TBC?.. let me know... well actually i probably will anyway ... its too much fun :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAAAAHHHH... this was my response when I opened my emails to a tirade of reviews :D well as you all know reviews are good for the soul and here is the very quickly updated following chapter (although I am slightly worried it will be an anti climax haha)... and yes hmmm maybe a flashback or two would come in handy ;) who knows what i have planned...**

"Shit." Was the first thought that went through Mike's head as he peeled back the expensive cotton layer to reveal what used to be crisp white linen. The entire left side of Harvey's shirt was saturated with blood, its metallic smell so overpowering now, he wondered at how he could have missed it before.

"Shit, shit, shit."

He said it out loud this time as he looked up at Harvey, who simply smiled reassuringly and replied,

"It's only a scratch, I'll get Donna to book an appointment..." His voice broke off as he gasped in pain and his breathing hitched, "You'll see, a couple of stitches and I'll be sorted..."

Mike looked at him incredulously, "You're kidding right? Harvey this is a lot of blood, like seriously a lot, like bleeding out a lot," he started to gabble, panic had set in as he pressed down on the source of the blood and it had seeped past his fingers.

"Don't be melodramatic, come on," Harvey said, batting Mike's hand away and struggling to stand, " We've got to get back to the office, you know, drawing up papers and things." Harvey's vision hazed as the world tilted sickeningly, bile rushed at the back of his throat as black spots danced in front of his eyes. As he started to fall forwards Mike pushed him back as gently as possible, one hand on Harvey's shoulder grounding him, the other reaching into his suit jacket for his cell.

Harvey breathed heavily through his nose trying to quell the nausea as he saw Mike reach for his phone. He had to admit, he wasn't feeling that great, pain seared across his chest with every breath and a chill was settling in his bones that had nothing to do with the cold damp stone of the step he was sat on. Suddenly his breath seemed to catch in his throat and he struggled in vain to draw a breath, he grasped at Mike's sleeve, eyes wide with panic as darkness closed around the edges of his vision and his head began to swim.

"Harvey?" Mike had been dialing for an ambulance when Harvey had grabbed him, cold fear cut into Mike as he caught the look in Harvey's eyes just before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped forwards into Mike's arms.

**I know another cliffy... but I am writing the next chapter like... no. So it will be up before you can say, "SUITS!" So fear not and review a plently :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**"SUITS!" Damn , well i was a bit slower than planned, but it had to be prefect (ish)**

Just as quickly as his pain had seemed to roll away leaving blissful peace and darkness, Harvey was jolted back to painful reality by Mike's bony knuckles grinding their way down his sternum. He gasped and coughed, drawing in sweet air as he tasted blood in his mouth. Harvey rested his head on the concrete, spent and heaving with agony his eyes unfocused and his breathing labored. Mike firmly pressed down on his bleeding chest, picked up his cell and dialed 911.

Mike's conversation with the operator seemed to fade in and out like a badly tuned radio as Harvey looked up at the stars, well this was one way to find the time to see them. A small laugh escaped his lips followed by a gasp and a pained wet cough.

Mike leaned over and asked, "Harvey, you hanging in?" The gaze that was returned chilled him inside, there was no determined, smart ass, resolute glint of Harvey Specter, the eyes he saw now were tired, jaded and lonely, all fire extinguished. Mike had finally seen the man beneath the suit, behind the facade, the real Harvey. Was the price that he was now forced to watch as Harvey's life ebbed slowly onto the cold New York side walk?

Mike hadn't realised he was crying until he blinked through his tears, looking towards the end of the the street where an ambulance approached rapidly.

"Stay with me just a little longer..." He urged. Harvey cracked an eye lid and rolled his eyes at the cliche, Mike laughed despite himself, stopping quickly as Harvey gasped again his own smile replaced by a thin line, set in pain.

Mike was pushed back out of the way and his hand slipped from Harvey's colder one as the paramedics swarmed around Harvey. Mike stared on numbly as they worked.

"Stab wound to upper left chest area, possible pneumothorax, heart rate is 120, BP is 60/40..."

"We're gonna have to scoop and run, he's bleeding out."

"Sir?" Mike blinked blankly, why were they talking to him? Why weren't they helping Harvey?

"Sir, are you hurt, do you want to come in the ambulance?"

Snapping back to reality Mike stammered, "Yes, yes I'm going with him."

**TBC... next time, will Harvey be able to tell us what happened in those fateful five minutes... keep reviewing and i will keep churning it out :D i am having so much fun with this... even though i am so much of a rookie i tried to read my reivews and ended up on the form to write a review myself... O_O**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been hell at work today so I've only just managed to sit down and write anything, but 'Harvey dreaming' all day has given me plenty to think about! Bit of Donna in this one... think I got her down OK, let me know what you think...**

A halogen light flickered in the corner of his eye and people bustled past, their shoes sticking to the tacky linoleum flooring. Mike stared straight ahead, unaware of the deep red stains that caked his shirt and shaking hands and unseeing as Donna, eyes rimmed with red, rushed through the double doors into the hospital waiting room.

"Mike... Mike..." She turned his head to face her and he slowly met her gaze, his eyes those of a lost little boy, welling with tears and shock. "Mike, what the hell happened?.."

"I don't know... I wasn't there," he paused as his voice broke, "...I was late."

Donna saw the guilt. She chose not to probe the open wound, "How bad?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Bad... He's in surgery, oh god Donna there was so much blood..." Mike looked down at his hands as they started to shake more violently.

Donna followed his line of sight, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Mike felt like a child as Donna led him into the men's room, ignoring questioning glances from passers by, and pushed him down into a seat next to the sinks. She filled a sink with water again and again until the last traces of Harvey's blood were scrubbed from Mikes hands, the red tendril's spinning grotesquely as they were washed away.

"Stay here," Donna left and quickly returned with a clean pale blue shirt. Mike looked at her questioningly, "I always keep a spare on me just in case Harvey..." Her composure finally broke and she allowed a small sob to escape her lips. "Under the circumstances I'm sure he wont mind this time," she joked with a sad smile. She helped Mike out of his soiled shirt and slipped on Harvey's clean one. "Good as new," she said. Meeting Mike's eyes she winced at her turn of phrase looked away and patted him gently on the shoulder, "Come let's go and see if there's any news."

Mike stood and followed, he listened and nodded, his autopilot shielded him from any emotion. It shielded him from the possibility that he may never see Harvey again. It shielded him from the guilt, the knowledge and the realisation that this time his mistake might not be one that Harvey Specter could willingly fix.

**Next chapter Harvey's fate will be revealed... review review review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm back with a little more to read... a new bitesize chunk of my chronicle. enjoy and review a plenty... **

Harvey sat, propped up on pillows, numerous tubes protuding from his body and his eyes closed, face pale and tight with pain. Hearing the door open he quickly worked to school his features and opened his eyes to see Donna, her face tearstained and Mike, somewhat distant, walk into the room. Mike glanced into Harvey's tired eyes aprehensively.

"Hey," Harvey rasped quietly with a small smile.

Donna having held her calm long enough broke, her emotions and tears overflowed in a tirade of worry and caring, "Oh my God don't you ever do anything so stupid again, have you any idea what could have happened, you could be dead... you know i hate job hunting!" Harvey chuckled lightly, quickly regretting it as it pulled against his newly stiched wound, his hands reflexively reached towards his chest before he could stop them. His discomfort had not gone unnoticed and Donna promptly stopped her ranting reaching over to pull Harvey into a careful hug, "Oh god I was so worried," she cried into his chest.

"I know, I know but it's ok... I'm ok..." Harvey patted Donna on the back tentatively, she straightened up and tried to regain some of her poise.

Sniffing she said, "It was still stupid, what the hell happened?"

"Like i told the doctor just an average mugging gone bad, they all had masks so I can't identify them. I guess scumbags don't like being outsmarted." He smiled.

"Well, sometimes you should learn to shut up... But wait, your phone was with your personal effects, how come they didn't take it?" Donna asked quizically.

Harvey tensed and looked away, "They must not have found it..." She didn't seem convinced but didnt question him further, instead she turned to look at Mike who had been silent since their entrance.

"You're quiet... for once," Harvey probed, smiling.

"Yeah... well...I'm glad you're ok, look I've got to go and sort some things out... you know." Mike turned and almost rushed from the room.

Harvey looked at Donna in search of an explanation as to his associates behaviour, "He feels guilty, he thinks if he had been on time you wouldn't have been stabbed..."

"As opposed to him being there and us both getting hurt?.." Harvey shook his head, feeling weary. His fatigue made it less easy to hide his discomfort and Donna noticed the fine lines of pain begin to etch on his face.

"Look, you're tired, I'll talk to Mike OK? You get some sleep." She squeezed his arm before turning to leave in search of a doctor to ease his pain.

Harvey slowly turned to his side slowly wincing as it pulled at his chest tube. He closed his eyes in search of sleep his body needed so much. Just as he began to drift off, his senses were assaulted and his heart began to race. He saw the silver flash of a knife carving through the air towards his chest. Harvey's eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly, disoriented and in pain as he struggled to control his fast paced breaths. He settled back onto the pillows as his breathing returned to normal and his heart ceased its attempt to leap from his chest. Wiping the sweat from his brow and closing his eyes, Harvey decided sleep defnitely wasn't an option... he pushed away the notion of fear, he wasn't scared, he just wasn't as tired as he'd thought.

**Harvey's ok, or is he?.. his explanation isn't washing with Donna, I doubt it will with Jessica, but can she get Harvey to admit to the truth? Also will Mike be able to confront his guilt or will Harvey not be the only one having sleepless nights?.. 'til tomorrow 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well heres another chunklet, Jessica was surprisingly hard to write! I thought she would be much easier than Donna, but I just couldnt seem to get her tone! Anyway, I've covered her arrival but not really got anywhere plotwise haha except the little device at the end, so a super fast update is promised with uber plot next time. xx**

Donna watched through the window as Harvey started in his sleep, he lay back and appeared to find a relaxed sleep, she walked off down the hallway in search of his doctor. Something nagged at the back of her mind, Harvey's story just wasn't adding up... but why would he feel the need to lie? Arriving at the nurses station Donna began to enquire about Harvey's attending physician when she heard a call from behind her,

"Donna, oh thank God you're here, my phone wasn't switched on and I only just got the message, they just said that he was critical and to hurry. Where is he, is he ok?" Jessica rushed in, hair mussed from sleep and still dressed in her pyjamas with a coat thrown on top, Donna smiled lightly at the variation from her bosses normal pristine appearance.

"He's ok, sort of, a single stab wound to his right chest, he lost a lot of blood and his lung collapsed. He came out of surgery well though and they say he just needs to take things easy you know, give himself time to heal."

Jessica snorted at that, "Yeah, because Harvey has always been one to do as he's told."

"Well at the moment that's the least of our worries."

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked, concerned.

Donna frowned, "I think Harvey is lying about what happened, things just aren't adding up. He says it was an open and shut mugging, he didn't see the guys, but he still had his phone on him, and cash in his pockets."

Jessica bit her lip, it wasn't like Harvey to lie, "I'm sure you just got your wires crossed or something, I just can't see him lying about something so important."

"Well no, normally neither would I but Jessica something is different this time, it's like he's scared and as usual he's hiding it behind wise cracks and charm. I don't know, maybe he will confide in you." The two women walked towards Harvey's room just as alarms started sounding, Jessica broke into a run to see Harvey thrashing in his bed. Rushing closer she noted the dislodged heart monitor and remebered how to breathe, he was only asleep. Approaching slowly Jessica reached towards Harvey's right shoulder, which was hot and clammy to the touch, and shook him gently.

"Come on Harvey wake up it's Jessica, come on Harvey shh... shh it's ok." Harvey's protests slowed a little and he moved into her touch slightly as his eyes shot open and darted wildly around. Remembering his whereabouts he looked up seeing Jessica. As his heart rate began to return to normal, a nurse silenced the shrill alarm and he breathed heavily, pain tugging at his features. "Hey kid, how you doing? Let me find a doctor, get you something for the pain."

As Jessica moved to leave, Harvey quickly grabbed her arm, "No, no," he gasped trying to control his breathing and stop the tears that stung his eyes from the pain, "I'm fine, really, I don't need it."

**What is Harvey on, seriously... What is making him act so strangely? More on Mike's guilty conscience and Harvey probing next time, please let me know how I'm doing and hopefully each chapter can get better and better. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**What is he thinking deary deary me, Harvey's not helping he situation so far...**

Harvey was jolted back to reality to the panicked sounding cardiac alarm. His eyes opened to reveal Jessica looking down at him, her eyes filled with concern. His initial embarassment regarding his predicament was quickly overshadowed by the searing hot pain that soared across his chest like a poker. His breathing quickened and the familiar taste of blood returned as he clenced his teeth down on his tongue.

"Hey kid, how you doing? Let me find a doctor, get you something for the pain."

No. The pain medication made him drowsy and was the only reason he had fallen asleep again, without it he wouldn't be in this mess, "No, no," he gasped, grabbing Jessica's arm whilst at the same time trying to mask his pain, "I'm fine, really, I don't need it." Jessica hesitated, but turned back towards Donna gesturing towards to door.

In the hallway Jessica reasoned,"Look, he's going to be fine, I'll sort him out I think he's just a little shocky and mixed up. Go home, get some rest and I will stay with him."

Donna quickly realised that she had forgotten about Mike, "OK, I will be back later." She agreed, vowing to stop off at Mike's place on her way home, "Do you want me to phone his parents?"

"No, I'll take care of it." Jessica's tone determined the conversation over and Donna turned, walking away and hoping desperately that Jessica could get Harvey to see some sense.

Jessica entered the room again and saw Harvey, face pale and damp with sweat and kuckles clenched white into fists at his side. She pulled a chair up to the bedside and prized his fingers open a little to fit her small hand into his stronger one. The truth was, Harvey wasn't feeling that strong at the moment, his whole body shook with tension and pain, he had broken out into a cold sweat. Breathing loudly and rapidly through his nose he slid his gaze towards Jessica, pleading for her understanding. She simply nodded slightly and smiled, rubbing her thumb over his. She couldn't say she understood why he thought he needed to suffer, but as his friend she did as he asked and simply sat, being there for him, her hand like a lifeline through his haze of pain.

Harvey looked down at Jessica her head resting near their hands, her breath slow and even. His other hand was tightly clenched and waves of pain continued to contort his features. He shifted slightly, the pull crackling through his chest as his muscles spasmed, synapses firing randomly. He instinctively tightened his grip on Jessica's hand as a cry escaped through his tighly clenched teeth and his bit down on his lip to silence it, a fresh tide of cold sweat breaking out all over his body.

Jessica from her light sleep to the sound of Harvey gasping out in pain and his hand quickly tightening its grasp, she quickly looked up to see his face more ashen than before and beaded with sweat. A small bead of blood had appeared on his lip as he bit down on it, trying to control his out cry. As much as Jessica had vowed to be understanding and wait until Harvey was ready to talk and accept his pain, this had gone far enough, she couldn't bear to watch him suffer any longer. "Harvey stop it, please let them give you something for the pain. Help them make you feel better."

Harvey, pressed his head firmly back against the pillows shaking it, he was determined, no pain was worth returning to his dreams, the worst moments of his life replaying over and over in his head. "I can't watch it again Jessica, i just can't..."

**Didn't get to where i wanted to be... but so close... plot and Mike coming promise, I have already written it, but i want to keep it bitesize! REVIEW :D XX**


	8. Chapter 8

**A tiny chunklet... wanted it out the way as the next chapter was getting too long (for me anyway)**_  
><em>

_Harvey, pressed his head firmly back against the pillows shaking it, he was determined, no pain was worth returning to his dreams, the worst moments of his life replaying over and over in his head. "I can't watch it again Jessica, i just can't..."_

"Harvey?" Both people looked up to see Mike stood in the doorway, looking somewhat disheveled in track pants and t-shirt. Harvey turned his head to the side attempting to hide a small whimper as a fresh wave of pain washed over him.

Jessica quickly stood and ushered him out of the room.

"What happened he was fine earlier, a little tired maybe, but I mean, he was fine..." Mike gabbled, Harvey had seem so broken so fearful, what could have possibly changed in the last 8 hours?

"He won't accept' his pain meds, he won't sleep he says it keeps replaying in his head, although what 'it' is he still wont tell me. He can't carry on like this though, he's going to kill himself."Jessica replied wringing her hands and biting her lower lip.

"Let me talk to him, I was there, I might be able to convince him." Mike walked into Harvey's room just as an unchecked tear tracked it's way down the older man's face. His grey features twisted into a smile and he joked, "I refused the meds hour ago 'dude' you're late..."

**So Mike's there, and Harvey's still being a bit of a dumb ass, Mike can sort him out right? I'm thinking he's just about ready to break and finally tell us what's really going on... see i have this sneaky feeling Jessica already knows...**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Harvey's about to try and shrug this off... sometimes for a smart guy he can be pretty stupid**_  
><em>

_Mike walked into Harvey's room just as an unchecked tear tracked it's way down the older man's face. His grey features twisted into a smile and he joked, "I refused the meds hour ago 'dude' you're late..."_

"It's not funny Harvey," Mike bit back.

Harvey held his gaze defiantly for as long as he could before a fresh wave of pain forced him to press his eyes shut, "Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"Then take the meds for Gods sake, look at you."

Harvey looked away, "They knock me out, I'm no good to anyone if I'm asleep..."

"You're no good to anyone like this either. Jessica may feel like she has to respect your wishes but I sure as hell don't."

"Great, so I put my ass on the line for you, and this is what I get in return, I ask you for one simple thing." Harvey's breathing quickened as he spoke in short laboured phrases, becoming more agitated under Mike's scrutinising gaze.

"No, not when it's the single most stupid thing you've ever done. How are you supposed to heal if you don't sleep and how are you supposed to sleep if you're in constant pain!"

"Yeah well it's my choice, it's my life." Harvey said more quietly looking away.

"No Harvey it's not just _your life _it's my life, and Donna's life and Jessica's life. We all need you, yet you don't seem to care that we all have to watch you suffer."

"Yeah?" Harvey shouted back hoarsely, perspiration dripping down his face and his chest rising spasmodically, "Well what about what I want, what i need..?"

"We all want what you need Harvey, you need to get better. Now man up, take your damn meds and get some godamn sleep." Mike said quietly but finally before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Harvey breathing heavily through his nose, his head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut. He felt like a bastard, but he was sure it was what Harvey had needed to jolt him back to sense, he just hoped he wouldn't hate him for it afterwards.

Jessica stood in the hallway, she had heard mmost of the exchange, but missed Mike's last interjection before he left the room. She looked at him hopefully, he nodded with a small smile, "He'll take the meds." Jessica's face relaxed with relief and she rushed off to find a doctor.

**Mike's tough love seems to have worked so far but will Harvey accepting the drugs be the least of their problems when he finally does fall asleep.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PHEW WHAT A WEEK, sorry it's taken me a while to update but i pulled two all nighters this week (Mike and Harvey would be proud) so have had next to no time! As a result i was also slightly wiped when i wrote this so hope my big reveal isn't a bit of a wet squib!**

A doctor exited Harvey's room with a small nod to Jessica as she walked in. Harvey was lying on his side, avoiding her gaze, eyelids already drooping as the drugs began to take effect.

"You know its the right thing to do Harvey," he nodded quietly, as Jessica reached to hold his hand.

"Thats easy for you to say, I wasn't asking you to relive the worst ten minutes of your life," he glanced up at her, his eyes filled with a rare vunerability.

Jessica reached foward brushing a stray, damp hair from Harvey's forhead, "Go to sleep kid, God knows you need it..." Harvey closed his eyes as his breathing slowed and he finaly fell into a deep sleep.

__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__

_A lone figure stood on a desterted road, their head bowed in concentration whilst working a mobile phone. Unseen, Harvey Specter approached the figure from behind, his hand stretched out, a ghost of a fond memory crossing his features. His hand made contact. The figure, jumpy, span around and before Harvey could react he heard the cold click of a switch blade and felt the icy heat of its steel shaft tear into his chest. He looked up into his attackers face, recognition, panic, fear and flight. "Harvey?" The figure froze, staring into Harvey's eyes with shock and dread before reaching a decision, wrenching out the knife and turning as he ran into the cold, harsh night._

_"James," Harvey gasped. He sank to his knees as a crimson stain began to work its way across his shirt. "James..." Harvey specter watched in shock and disbelief as his little brothers back receeded into the lonely darkness._

_FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK__FLASHBACKFLASHBACK_

"James..." Harvey groaned in his sleep as he twisted in distress.

Jessica, worried he might hurt himself, reached over from her chair shaking his shoulder gently, "Harvey wake up, come on you're ok..." Harvey jolted awake to meet Jessica's eyes. He averted his gaze and she grasped his hand in hers, the look in her eyes pleading for him to confide in her. Harvey's mind was in turmoil, he couldn't betray his brother but Jessica had given him so much. He was tired, tired of lying, tired of pretending, tired of protecting James and here was Jessica, ready to protect him no matter what the consequences suddenly he knew where his loyalties must lie, not in blood but in bond. He met Jessica's eyes a new look of resolve as he rasped, "James... It was James..."

Jessica reeled in disbelief, suddenly everything made sense, she should have realised earlier that the only person Harvey would have protected llike this was his little brother, he just wasn't the kind of man who could be threatened into silence.

**Next time, hopefully a quick update! More Harvey and Mike as we see how Harvey deals with being limited in his recovery (not very well considering his stubborn nature!) and also what will happen to James, will Jessica be forced to break Harvey's confidence to seek justice or will Harvey finally admit that his brother needs to face some consequences..?**


	11. Chapter 11

**oh god im so sorry my faithfuls, you would not believe hoe busy and un suits filled my past weeks have been! A small installment i wrote at work last week, i wanted to extend before posting but i decided i should probably post something!**

It hadn't always been this way, when they were younger Harvey had been the one who took drugs, hung around with the wrong people and seemed to attract trouble. The main difference was that Harvey had always been too clever for all that, Jessica had seen. James had known that Harvey wouldn't stick around for long. Nontheless, things had changed after Jessica took Harvey under her wing, he and James had become distant, Harvey had seen the other side and wanted to dissasociate himself from his past. James, idolising his elder brother, had been devastated when Harvey left, there wasn't just the protection from an unhappy home, there was the solidarity and inspriation Harvey provided, that once taken away left James to inevitably take the wrong path.

After several years of bailing him out, representing him post drug busts, and even being involved in a family death threat, Harvey had decided enough was enough, he hadn't built himself a new life in order to allow his brother to throw it away for him. It wasn't that he hadn't tried, rehab hadn't worked, hell he'd even offered him a job. James had thrown it all back in his face with a bitter, "Go to hell Harvey, why would I want to be like you anyway? You're such a cold bastard, you've become so fixated on money, you couldn't give a shit about anyone around you. Who the hell are you? Cause you sure not my brother anymore..." They hadn't spoken since, until yesterday.

Seeing James on the street had seemed like fate, it had been so long since they had spoken Harvey figured it was about time they reconnected, he let out a soft laugh, how wrong he had been.

"What's so funny?" Asked mike, he was sat in a chair next to the bed, an open file in one hand and highlighter in the other, "Also would it kill you to use a spell checker once in a while?" They had sat in silence for the past hour, not an uncommon occurence, while Mike proofed briefs and Harvey stared at the wall. "I still don't understand why you can't do this, it's not exactly taxing, your just sat there anyway..."

"I'm healing, remember?"

"yeah, well I'm just saying, if you were doing this then i could get on with..." Harvey cut him off with an, I may be injured but I will still kick your ass, glare, "shutting up?..."

"Good idea..." Harvey redirected his gaze to the cracked dry wall and Mike continued through Harvey's questionable spelling.

**Review my little bit of fluff and im sure it will grease the updating wheels!**


	12. Chapter 12

**God, why do I want to be a lawyer, when all I want to be doing is writing about a fake, fake lawyer! Stupidly busy this week... again only late nighter so you should be spared most grammatical errors :D... its not meant to be Harvey/Donna ship by the way... they're just very close friends :)**

Harvey glared at the wall. So far his week had not improved. The only up side was that his pain was being kept nicely in check the morphine, despite the fact that it had rendered him able to do little else than wasn't so much the sleep that bothered him, although he would be the last person to admit it, his dreams still plagued by James' haunted eyes. ln turn his inability to rest properly had made him irritable, meaning that as soon as his closest friends were convinced his life was no longer in danger they steered relatively clear, leaving him alone, and ridiculously bored. Being stationary had never been one of Harveys strong suits, needless to say he was more a man of action. He fumed silently, feeling indulgently petulant as his gaze continued to burn a hole in the wall, after all when was the right time to feel sorry for ones self if not now?

As he mused angrily Donna slipped in through the door unnoticed, a small cup of coffee and a beige manila file in hand. "Hey grumpy." She smiled.

Harvey turned and shot her a glare."I'm not grumpy im goddamn tired of being goddamn sick... and goddamn tired!" Harvey sat up with a twinge and a grimace.

"Yeah... not grumpy at all." Donna said with a smirk, she knew better than anyone that Havey Specter may be the best closer in Manhattan... but he was most definitely the worst patient, "You ok?" The tweak had not gone unnoticed but Donna immediately regretted asking.

"Oh yeah! I'm just fine and dandy, I mean apart from, you know that pesky punctured lung and oh I don't know a couple of stitches here and there, I'm just fine, great in fact! I mean it's not like I've been here for days going crazy with nothing but the fat ugly _male_ nurse for company and nothing on TV but freaking reality dribble shit, or like i have hundreds of cases that are getting behind because my useless associate can't keep up, it's not even like i cant stay awake for more than thirty minutes or can't get out of this goddamn uncomfortable bed because i have to pee through a freaking tube... " He panted for breath.

Donna raised an eyebrow, "Finished?.." Harvey rolled his eyes and nodded, "And by the way... way too much information. Besides that, you should be praising me, I come bearing gifts." She gestured towards the file in hand and the coffee.

"A case?" Harvey looked at her in disbelief, "You got that past Jessica?" Donna gave him a look that made him wonder why he doubted it and then changed his attention to the small styrofoam cup, "Thats not?.." Donna nodded, "For me?" She nodded again, "Do the nurses know?" There was that look again, "Haha... of course they don't" Harvey laughed as she handed him the extra small cup of coffee breathing in its scent as he lifted the lid. He looked back up at Donna with mock adoration, "I love you."

It was her turn to laugh, "Just don't have some kind of coronary, or it will be your last..." she finished uncomfortably realising her poor choice of words but quickly moved on, "And don't work too hard on the case. I have to get back, Louis has got me running errands, for gods sake you'd better come back soon before he starts to get used to it!" She leaned forward and planted a little kiss on his forhead, "Get some rest..." He went to protest but she shushed him with a finger on his lips. "I'll come back for the file tomorrow." She turned and bounced out of the room with a flourish and a turn and she called back with a laugh, "Oh... by the way, it's pro bono."

"Donna, Donna? Donna your fired, you hear me ... fired." Harvey ranted at the closed door for a few seconds. He sat back, a little tired from the exertion, oh well, at least the coffee was real, he looked at it suspicously and sniffed for traces of hazelnut. None. Good. He tilted his head back and drew a little into his mouth, closing his eyes and savouring the taste. Who knew how much he would have missed it. Taking a more leisurely swig he glanced down flicking open the file, after all there wasn't much else to do. Reading down the page he felt his chest tighten, charge, on one count assault with a deadly weapon, notedly a switchblade. On the second, greivous bodily harm with intent to kill or seriously maim. The name of the defendant had been blacked out but Harvey didn't have to see it to know. He had known Jessica would not have let this slide, his brother had been caught and was being charged.

**I just keep leaving you cliffys ... I think the next chapter needs to be a really long one (well for me!), like five blocks long, so that i can really get stuck into where we are going from here... let me know :) xx**


End file.
